Project Hook Up
by PurpleCobra247
Summary: After Yun's little threesome with Ibuki and Dee Jay, peace is broken within the Lee family. Now, Yang must make things right for them by having him have sex with Ibuki as a way to get even... and then... forget about it forever. Please read and review.


Project Hook-Up

By CrystalTigeress990

Rated M for adult language and sexual content

(Fo' real, ya'll… this is the absolute FINAL fanfic in my "Dare Ya" series of Street Fighter lemons. I've been improving lately, so hopefully, that shows as you read on. Reader discretion is advised. Enjoy!)

First came attraction… then came betrayal… and then, back to love and affection again as a sign of forgiveness. All in all, Ibuki, Alex and Yun are the main victims in this triangle of love. Since Alex realized that Ibuki had a better future ahead of her, he decided to let her down peacefully shortly after his little sexy ordeal in the waterfall near the outskirts of the Glade. Ibuki happily accepted the final goodbye and even decided to let Yun get back with Hoimei. She realized that she's only interested in men she's never thrown fists with before from now on and so far, her life as a single adult woman hasn't been so good to her. She's dated over twenty possible boyfriends, but neither one of them wanted her for her personality. They just liked the fact that she was cute and sexy on the outside. They never cared about the inside and this started to take an emotional toll on her confidence. Her status as a ninja was preventing her chances of keeping a man in her heart for more than a day and she felt sick to her stomach at the very thought of it every night. She knew at this rate that she will never be the one for any man she meets.

As for Yang, his chances with Shaomei seemed a little low as well. Even though his crush on her older sister was showing more, he really wasn't getting anywhere when it came to dating. Yun finally got his chance to let Hoimei out of her shy stage and confess her love towards him and he was thrilled. When Yang saw the two leave the restaurant for a date on one work day, he actually frowned rather than smile. He remembered the threesome Yun was involved in with Dee Jay and Ibuki. His younger brother never told him about it, but Yang somehow found out by sneaking on to his laptop the night before and seeing the downloaded video. He was worried that Yun might tell Hoimei about it eventually and something terribly wrong may happen in the relationship. He decided to see if he can make it even somehow.

On one sunny Friday afternoon, another day of work was just about done and the two brothers started cleaning up the place for the day with Hoimei close by, of course. First thing was first. Yang had to get Yun to confess the truth, especially since Shaomei was watching them from a good distance while she was dusting the bar.

"Yun?" Yang started.

"Yeah?" Yun replied.

"I… know about your little secret… with Dee Jay and Ibuki…"

"Shhhhhh! Yang! Don't tell Hoimei! She'll be so pissed, man!"

"Too late!" Hoimei came in from behind the two brothers. Yun gulped as he prepared for the worst, letting her continue. "What little secret is Yang talking about? Hmm?"

"Heh-heh… it… i-i-i-it's nothin', Hoimei. Just some… fun little game… that's all."

"It was more than a game." Yang finished. "More like a desperate message to Alex for betraying Ibuki. Yun… was in a threesome."

"YANG!"

"Is THAT it?" Hoimei screamed with tears forming in her eyes. "I thought you loved me!"

"I DO, HOIMEI! It's just… Alex needed some proof that Ibuki was pissed about his betrayal."

"She couldn't think of a more tasteful way to make that proof?" Yang asked with sarcasm. Yun grew bright red.

"Dude! First of all, it was MY idea and second-"

"YOUR idea?" Hoimei interrupted. Yun's anger face turned into embarrassment as he blushed. "You have a sick mind!"

"Hey! At least Ibuki appreciated the idea! She might have had something much more peaceful in mind, but she agreed and that was that! Alright?"

"Why didn't you just let Dee Jay have all of the fun instead?"

"Hoimei… I… I don't know, alright? Somehow, Ibuki was attracted to me and she wanted me to join in."

"Ugh! I can't believe this! You disgusting pervert!"

"Hoimei?" Yang came in softly. "Can I make a suggestion?"

"What?"

"I want to make this even. Since one brother committed a vile act, the other shall do the same."

"Huh?" Hoimei and Yun exclaimed simultaneously. Shaomei also listened hard to what her crush had to say as she just finished dusting.

"Look, Yun… I know you mean well towards Hoimei, but peace can't be restored within the family unless an even truce is established. If we don't do something, you two could be arguing about this very subject forever. I've decided that the only way we can stop this madness… is fight fire with fire. Besides, this could be a good way for me to practice making excellent first impressions on my first date with Shaomei."

"I'm still lost, man." Yun muttered with confusion and boredom.

"What I mean is… I need to have sex with Ibuki myself."

"Whoa-whoa-WHOA! Are you outta your fuckin' mind?"

"Actually, Yun…" Shaomei came in calmly as she approached the two brothers and her older sister. "…Yang's making a good point."

"…what?"

"Personally, I'm shocked about this whole thing myself, but after hearing Yang's statement, I can see how this can create a peaceful ending. If you brothers are even, then there will be no more fighting and we can just kindly admit the truth and live our lives as best we can. Do you understand?"

"…yeah! Yeah… I… actually understand. I see what where this is going, Yang. Great idea, but are you sure about this? Ibuki was a rebel when I handled her cute ass."

"I'm sure I can manage." Yang reassured as he walked over to Shaomei and hugged her with all of his heart. "I promise… that when I return, I should still love you for who you are, Shaomei. You won't be betrayed."

"Good luck, Yang…" Shaomei cried on Yang's chest, making him form tears, but they never escaped. "…please do remember me and take as long as you need."

"Thank you so much. I should be back in four days."

Another afternoon later, in the Glade of Ninjas…

"Finally decided to come back for your week long break, huh?" Yuta greeted as he saw Ibuki, dressed in a white tank top and low rise blue jeans with white and black sneakers, just walking in to the boundaries of the village she remembered so well. The young kunoichi nodded, keeping her look of depression on her adorable face. "What's wrong, Ibuki?"

"Twenty two failed dates in a row!" She exclaimed in her cute Valley Girl voice. "I gotta tell ya, Yuta. Being a cute ninja girl isn't all it's cracked up to be. This is just bullshit!"

"Don't go so hard on yourself. Besides, how did those boys point out your ninja status?"

"Just by seeing these." Ibuki held up her kunai chain attached to her pants on her left. "I figured they could just take that as a hint that I'm a fan of ninjas, but I guess they already knew that I was a ninja from the start… and the other disappointing thing is that they don't really care about my personality. They just cared about my body. Nasty bastards…"

"I'm sure someone will come into your life someday. Just keep looking."

"That… doesn't seem to help me right now, Yuta. Just face it. I'm still not seen as an ordinary girl, like I wanted it. I'll be in my room, but don't bother me. I need a moment of silence for a while."

"Okay, Ibuki. I understand. You take it easy, okay? Don's in there. He's been waiting for you."

"Tee, hee… I know he has. Cute lil' fella." After that was said, Ibuki reluctantly walked over to her old room and opened the sliding door to see: "YANG! What are you doing here?"

"I have two reasons for being here." Yang started. "One, I recently heard Don came down with a terrible cold and he's actually in the medical wing, not here."

"But, Yuta just said that-"

"I told him to say that… just so you could be completely unaware of my presence. Secondly, I'm here to make things even with Yun."

"I'm listening." Ibuki closed the sliding door behind her as she said this before taking a seat in a nearby chair.

"Remember the threesome you had with him and Dee Jay?"

"Yeah. Did you see it?"

"Yeah. I managed to watch it while Yun was busy on one of his dates with Hoimei. It was pretty interesting to watch, especially since you've kissed Yun more than Dee Jay."

"Yeah, well… he's hot, okay? I can't help it. You're kinda cute, too… but aren't you involved with someone?"

"Yes. I'm with Hoimei's younger sister, Shaomei… but somehow, I still feel inadequate around her. I'm not… prepared for what's ahead in our relationship and you seemed to have given Yun a few pointers, despite the fact that he was almost accused of cheating."

"Almost, huh? I thought she was shy."

"She was, but now, she's turned a new leaf and confessed her love for him. Seeing them argue over this is literally tearing our family apart and even Shaomei agreed that in order to make things right, I have to do what Yun did to you… without another man, of course."

"So, basically, what you're sayin' is that in order to make things better for your family, you have to make things even by having sex with me. Is that right?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Do you accept?"

"Well, I have a bit of an issue myself. I can't seem to stick it to boys these days. I've been in over twenty dates and one guy has yet to commit a relationship with me. Maybe I'm missing something in my mental How-to-Date book."

"Has your first question always been about whether they were a virgin or not?"

"…shit."

"That's usually not a good first question to ask a man when on a date. They'll suspect you're only with them just for the sex and not a personal meeting of knowing you verbally. That's why they only aimed at your body, not your personality."

"And ironically, that _is _the very first question I ask them every time."

"You need to talk to them about their lives and your life first before you ask personal questions like that. That way, when you do ask the virgin question, he won't aim at your body alone anymore."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Yang. You definitely deserve some sex with me for that helpful advice. I'm not gonna let you give me that advice for free, ya know."

"I figured that. Will you… take it easy on me? I've never done this before."

"Once you get the pleasure feeling in there, I'll go all out on you. Until then, yeah… I will take it easy on you."

"Good. You… wouldn't happen to have a-"

"Got a whole collection of 'em in a shoebox in my closet. I always come prepared, ya know. Are you ready?"

"Whenever you are."

Five minutes later…

Yang kept a smile on his face as he was watching Ibuki undress herself right in front of him. So far, this lesson was starting to give him a pretty decent erection. As soon as Ibuki allowed her jeans to drop to her feet, Yang kept his cool smile as he was scanning her sexy body, even with the black bra and matching panties on.

"Like what ya see, don't you?" She asked him seductively while she gave him a side-glance from over her shoulder that was just as seductive. Yang nodded in response, trying so hard to maintain his erection. "Heh, heh… yeah, I see ya. I know you're getting some kinda big down there. Your brother handled me like a champ…" Ibuki paused as she turned towards him before she snuck her hands behind her back to unhook her bra. "…and he never wanted to let me go. Now, here's a few questions about the joy of pleasure. Answer each one correctly and I'll be more than happy to do whatever you say every time. I promise."

"Alright." Yang replied, keeping his smile in check as well as his throbbing crotch. "I'm ready."

"First question: Every woman wants her man to give her everything he's got. How many orgasms does she need to get in order to make that happen?"

"Hmmm, interesting question. Well, from what I've heard, I would say about at least fifteen."

"Ooooh, smart boy. I'm guessing you want me to take this bra off."

"Yes, please."

"Tee, hee. So polite… despite what you're about to get into. I like that." After that was said, Ibuki finally loosened the bra and took her sweet time slipping out of it. After two slow minutes, her beautiful C-cup sized breasts were exposed and Yang's smile grew even more, becoming more and more anxious by the second. His horny stare was enough proof to the young kunoichi that he wanted more and she showed an adorable smile that was just so naughty to Yang. "You want me, don't you?"

"As in have you as my lover, no. As in having you now for some sex, yes."

"Mmmm. Keep up that honesty and you just might get it now. Wanna answer another question?"

"Yes."

"If you answer this one right, then I'll take off these panties. It's a tough one, so listen carefully. It's about the threesome I had with your brother and Dee Jay."

"I'm listening."

"During that time, I gave both of 'em crazy blowjobs, but one of them gave me so much of their creamy shit, I had to make three swallows in order for it to be all gone. Who was it?"

"Hmmm… well, knowing my brother, he's not one to surrender his cum like that so quickly. He did explode inside of your mouth, but Dee Jay seemed like he gave you a lot as well. As a matter of fact, he came inside your mouth three times… and if that's what you meant by swallowing three times in order to all of it to be gone, I'd say it was Dee Jay."

"Oooooh! I'm getting wet just hearing you explain it. You're right again. You deserve this." Ibuki wasted no time in letting her black panties fall to her feet and she stepped out of them, kicking them behind her as she did so. She was completely naked before Yang and seeing this finally made him take his shirt off, making her drool on the inside. "Damn, you look good! How do you like what you see here?"

"It's no wonder these desperate men never cared about your personality. You look beautiful."

"Awww, thanks. Are you ready to take me or do you need one more question?"

"I don't think I need another question." Yang stood up from his seat and kept his cool smile in check as he approached Ibuki, who held her seductive, but adorable smile on her face as she just stood there and waited for whatever he was planning. After about thirty seconds, Yang finally came up to her and looked into her brown eyes for about another few seconds as he spoke. "I'm well aware of this situation and I am prepared for what you have in store for me. If I do something wrong or hurt you, just let me know." After that was said, he wrapped his strong arms around her before he leaned in for a passionate lip-lock and they literally tasted and sucked on each other's tongues within the kiss. Nothing but deep moaning and groaning was heard from both of them for the next five minutes, having Yang's hands roam all over Ibuki's smooth and sexy body, but when he took a firm hold of her ass, he kept his hands right there and just continued to squeeze, making the young kunoichi moan even louder with each one. Ibuki got a bit playful herself as she snuck her hands down to his pants as she was stroking his hard muscles in a downward stroke with both of her slender hands. When she got a good hold on his waistband, she slowly stopped the kiss for a brief moment and just gave Yang a deep stare as she spoke.

"MMmmmm!" Ibuki started as she licked her lips with greed. "You've kissed before, but you are seriously not ready for what I'm about to do to you." She paused as she tightened her grip on his pants for five seconds before she finally pulled them down just a little bit and allowed them to drop to his bare feet afterwards, exposing his white boxer shorts. She finally noticed his indication of his erection just by staring at a decent bulge at his crotch. Her horny stare gave Yang that very hint that she was about to strip him any second and he never said a word as he just stood there, allowing her to continue. "Ooooh! You were already turned on from probably when I just got naked. Even though you've never done this before, you still get horny, and that's pretty good for you specifically. How about we make this a 'trial and error' kind of thing? See what you can and can't handle. Huh? What do ya say?"

"Sounds good to me." Yang replied with confidence. "I'm a bit nervous about it, I'll admit… but regardless, I am ready to take everything you got."

"Good." Ibuki held up a wrapped condom in his face and playfully tapped it on his nose. "'Cause I have a good feeling that you're gonna do just fine… just like your brother."

Three minutes later…

Yang's naked body was just being laid down on his back in Ibuki's bed before she leaned down towards him for another delicious kiss, using her ninja senses to carefully slip on the condom during that process. As he felt this, Yang's thoughts about this whole thing were just flowing in his head like a river. Not only was he ready to make things right for his family, he was also about to experience how to express his love in an intimate setting. Doing this with Ibuki was going to be an electrifying experience to him, regardless of whether it was a trial and error simulation or not.

As for Ibuki, it was kind of helping her out as well. Keeping Yang's advice in mind, she decided to keep it simple until the older brother of Yun got used to it. It was her reward towards him for being honest and generous all at once. After the five minute kiss, they slowly parted and Ibuki slowly eased down on Yang's big dick and he shuttered at the feeling of it, but thanks to the condom, it didn't hurt as much as he thought.

"Awwww, yeah!" Ibuki groaned as she continued to ride him like he was a mechanical bull, leaving her soft hands on his chest for support. "You're bigger than I thought. Mmmm! Shit, this feels so fuckin' good! How… aaaaaahh… how does it feel to you?"

"It feels… aaahhh…" Yang started. "…mmm! It did hurt for a brief moment, first of all, but… whoa… it feels better now." He stared at her bouncing breasts as he spoke. "Wow. Uh… this is… ooooh… aaaaaahhhh… there we go. Hmm! Pretty wet in there, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Ibuki quickened her speed slightly as she noticed that Yang was getting used to the feeling rather quickly, allowing him to hold her by her smooth hips and assist the bouncing, keeping his boob stare in check. "I told you I was getting wetter when you explained your answer to whoever gave me the most of their cream. Aaaaahhhh! I don't know if… ooooh… if that's the… the… OH, GOD! YANG! I… I'M GETTING THERE ALREADYYYYY-AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Ibuki's first orgasm came with a vengance and Yang cringed at the feeling of her wet pussy walls clamping down on him with extreme ecstasy. He held on to her for support as she was shaking like a leaf as she rode through the five minute orgasmic roller coaster. When she finally calmed down, Yang slowly got her off his dick for a moment before he sat up and was about to suckle her left nipple, but she stopped him before he even stuck out his tongue. She playfully waved a finger in his face as she shook her head just as playfully.

"Uh-uh, Yang. We've only just started…" Ibuki started, showing a sly smile. "…and it's only been about seven minutes since I started fuckin' you. If you ever want to give Shaomei everything you got someday, you have to give it your all. You don't tease me yet until you get that outta the way first. Now…" She paused as she leaned on her back on the bed, opening her smooth legs and exposing her dripping wet pussy to him. "…it's your turn. Give me all you got, baby."

"My pleasure." Yang replied with his cute smile as he slowly crawled up until his protected dick was right at her wet pussy. After getting himself adjusted, he slowly eased down inside her and she gasped immediately upon the feeling before she moaned so sensually, Yang had to moan with her. He continued to thrust into her with every last bit of his strength for the next fifteen minutes, teasing her a little bit every once in a while by pulling out until only the tip was still in there and slowly slid back in as deeply as he could get, sending Ibuki just going insane. "Aaaaaahh, yes! I'll bet no man hasn't gone this deep inside of you before. You're shivering like you've seen the scariest horror movie on the planet."

"It… it just feels so… aaaaaaaaahhhh, fuck yeah! Deeper! DEEPER! DON'T STOP!" Ibuki screamed out in extreme lust, literally taking in that horny feeling in every inch of her body, including her tongue. She started tasting herself with thick sticky saliva and she teased her own tits to give herself even more. "OH, SHIT! This feels too good! Ooooooh! You've… uh… you've been paying attention to that threesome on tape! You observed… yaaaaaa-haaaaa… you observed your brother very we-hell!"

"Let's just say he was a positive influence on my self-esteem. I felt confident about this since I first proposed the idea. Mmmmm! I… I'm getting close!"

"Oh, shit! Same here! AAAAAAAHHHH, FUCK! KEEP GOING, YANG! DON'T YOU FUCKIN' STOP!"

And, of course, Yang never did. He continued his deep intrusions and Ibuki, feeling that orgasm building up at each thrust, couldn't help but slightly buck her hips in reflexive response as she felt his balls touch her. Her hands never left her hard nipples as she was getting closer and closer at practically every second and the same went for Yang as he continued. His dick was starting to throb on its own accord and he tried to hard to control it, but he just couldn't hold it in as he started to groan with the young kunoichi below him. Ten more minutes went by and they both miraculously came at the same time and they both screamed at the very top of their lungs simultaneously as they rode through their respective orgasms for the next five minutes. When they finally calmed down, Yang slowly pulled out of her and just carefully laid down on top of Ibuki, who was still on her back, having both of them breathing heavily for about a minute before the young kunoichi spoke.

"Nice." She commented. "You're doing well so far. Did you handle that?"

"I tried to hold it in for a moment." Yang confessed.

"Yeah, you can _try_, but you can't _succeed_. Even though you're using a condom, you can still get 'em, but the downside is, since your body knows you're wearing one, you can't explode, if you get what I mean."

"I don't need to do that. All that matters is that you do."

"Good. I'm glad you feel that way. Now, since we're in the relief stage, this is where we start the teasing. Do you want me to go first and give you a good first glimpse at how it's done?"

"Thanks, but I think I can figure it out. Your hard tits are literally telling me to suckle them."

"Well, then go for it… and don't stop until I say so, no matter how desperate I get."

"Yes, ma'am." After that was said, Yang kneeled down to where Ibuki's breasts were and took a firm hold on the left while he solely licked the hard nipple on the right, sending her moaning with extreme lust while she tilted her head back in reflexive response, holding his head closer to her for more. Upon that reaction, Yang gave her left breast a good massage for about two minutes before he snuck that same hand down towards her dripping pussy and slid his first two fingers inside her pretty easily, which was a shocker to Ibuki as she gasped at the new found feeling.

"HOLY SHIT! Oooooh… damn, you learn fast! Aaaah-haaaaaa, yeeeeeah! Keep going! Keep suckling me! Oh, shit, Yang! TAKE ME!"

A moaning response from Yang was enough to tell her that he was never going to stop anytime soon. He started to enjoy this as much as she was and he chuckled to himself in his head when he just realized that he did indeed learn pretty fast… from his brother, of course.

_Hmm!_ Yang's voice started in his head as he continued to suckle Ibuki's right nipple while he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her squishing pussy. _Yun made it look complicated actually, but Ibuki's making it simple. She is one of those women that are so easy to tease just by playing with something extremely delicate. It's no wonder she's letting me do this in exchange for giving her such helpful advice for her future dates. At this point, I sure do wish her good luck after this is over. _

Twenty more minutes went by and Ibuki's frantic breaths got faster and faster as she was nearing her next orgasm. Yang felt her pussy walls clamp down on his fingers, but that never stopped him. It just commanded him to go faster and he did at breakneck speed, sending the young kunoichi into an extremely intense orgasmic euphoria that was just too much for her to handle. She literally felt her oncoming orgasm all over her body, including her fingers and toes, as she screamed and groaned alternatively. Yang smiled at his handiwork as he was staring at the shivering kunoichi after he finished getting some of her creamy milk from her tits. As he was just watching her go insane, he showed a smile that said that he should kiss her just for a little while, but he wasn't so sure if that was part of the lesson. Despite feeling that intense sexual feeling all over, Ibuki sensed that mental dilemma and made a smile so seductive and cute, Yang just couldn't resist after looking at that smile for the next five minutes and he slowly leaned down towards her and they engulfed into their passionate kiss, sucking each other's tongues as they did.

While that kiss was in session, Ibuki managed to sneak her right hand down to his hard dick and just gave it a good massage while she jerked him off in between a few rubs every few seconds. This sent Yang moaning even louder and he increased his thrusting speed in her wet pussy lips in response. This made them increase the intensity of the kiss up to the point where they never parted and just continued to taste each other and allow their only source of breath, which is their noses, to do the oxygen restoration. Fifteen of the slowest minutes went by before Ibuki's peak finally got the best of her and she abruptly ended the kiss with wide brown eyes before she grabbed both sides of her bed and screamed out her ecstasy to the ceiling while Yang just admired her and listened to her sexy song, taking in the feeling of her wet pussy walls clamping down on his two fingers with all their strength. He showed a horny smile when he realized that she was on the verge of squirting her pleasure juices if he were to release his fingers. He chuckled with satisfaction before he slowly leaned down towards those wet lips and in one swift motion, he yanked his fingers out at the very same time he engulfed her squirting pussy, taking in every ounce of it. Ibuki managed to see this as she was still alternatively screaming, moaning, and gasping with all the lust she had and she made that adorable, but seductive smile again, glad to see Yang do something that was usually against his wishes for once.

A whopping ten minutes went by before she finally calmed down and her juicy water gun ran out of ammo, making Yang slowly sit up and allow some of the juice to ooze out of his mouth and onto her feet and legs as he slowly crawled up to her, allowing the rest of it to stain her breasts and neck. Ibuki's sexy smile never left her face as she was looking right at his face when he stopped.

"Damn." She started, making her smile even more naughty by raising an eyebrow. "Where did that shit come from? You tortured me!"

"Pure instinct, I guess." Yang replied with red cheeks of embarrassment. "Either way, you enjoyed it."

"You damn right! Are you getting it yet… or… wait a minute." Ibuki looked down to where she saw Yang's protected dick and she kept her eyebrow raised with satisfaction. "Are ya still stiff?"

"Yes. Why?"

"There's one more lesson to be learned here. What's one thing Shaomei would be nervous about doing to her man?"

"Hmmmm… sampling my 'unmentionables'?"

"In your manner of speaking, yeah… but why would she? You know she'll enjoy it."

"I know, but she's never done it before."

"Ohhh, I get it. Well, I'm not sayin' you should force her to do something she doesn't feel comfortable doing, but when that time finally comes, take it easy on her… or better yet… let her take it easy on you."

"Thanks, Ibuki. You're really starting to sound so convincing at this point… as if you have been laid during those dates before."

"Yeah… and got laid on only half of those dates."

"Yikes."

"I know, it creeps me out, too. Anyway, let's make this experience your final lesson, okay? You fucked me, then teased me, and now… it's your turn to get some good shit. If you pass this with flying colors, you have me to thank and never return to."

"Why?"

"I'll be a full-time student and I need to get away from Street Fighter and its warriors for the next four years."

"Ah! I understand. Too distracting, right?"

"Yeah, exactly!"

"Gotcha. Now, uh… what are you gonna do?"

"You take a wild guess…" Ibuki never let her cute, horny smile leave her face as she flipped Yang over until he was on his back. He was caught off guard by how fast that was, but disregarded it as he smiled and carefully watched what Ibuki was planning. She slowly crawled backwards until her face was right above his standing solider. She admired it for a little while as she started to give it some gentle strokes with her slender hands. This feeling made Yang slightly moan with appreciation, not looking away from that sexy scene before him. Ibuki never looked away from his dick as she continued this massage for the next five minutes before she slowly leaned in and engulfed the whole tasty member in her mouth, giving it the hardest sucks she's ever done. That's when Yang couldn't handle it as well as he thought he could and he instantly started screaming out his ecstasy to the ceiling with alternate gasps and moans in between. This made the young kunoichi giggle within her suckling. Her handiwork along with some helpful dating advice really paid off for her at this point. Since this was only an experience to restore peace in Yang's family, she decided to make this last about fifteen minutes longer, playing with his balls along the way which instantly intensified the moment for Yang as he screamed out even louder.

The final three minutes were the most intense since Yang was so close to exploding his wad any second. Ibuki saw this and licked her lips with anticipation as she quickened her strokes to breakneck speed, ready for a creamy explosion unlike any other. She even tried teasing him with her cute, seductive voice.

"C'mon, baby…" She started as she lowered her eyelids, making her sexy smile even more intimidating. "Yeah, c'mon, Yang… you can't handle my touch. Give it to me! Give me your creamy shit! Yeah! Don't make me beg now. Oooooh…" Ibuki paused as she started feeling horny tingles of her own and started playing with wet clit with a free hand as she continued to stroke Yang with the other. "…c'mon, Yang! I wanna taste you. GIVE IT TO ME NOW! AAAAAHHHHH!"

Ibuki couldn't hold it in any longer as she quickened her own massage on her clit and she started to shiver with Yang, who was nearing his peak in about ten seconds, having his louder screams signifying that outcome. After those ten seconds, they both screamed at the very top of their lungs as they both exploded their respective orgasms and pleasure juices to each other, having Yang's make small squirts right at Ibuki's face and even some on her breasts and neck. Feeling that warm cream made Ibuki turn her screams into appreciative moans as she calmed down after about two minutes into the ride. She looked down at herself and smiled at all that white cream all over her and she got playful at the very last minute by taking a bit of the cream off her breasts with the middle finger on her left hand and sucked it off with her horny smile still in check, making Yang show a smile of satisfaction as he sat up after taking a breather.

"Whoa…" He started. "…that last part was unexpected."

"Which part?" Ibuki teased. "Our orgasms or this?" She licked her middle finger sexually again to show it and Yang nodded at that scene with a smile of humor.

"Heh, heh… yeah. That part…"

"Tee, hee. You earned your right to see this. You did very well for your first time. I'm impressed. Your really did learn something from that tape. Now, do you think your family will be at peace after this?"

"Most definitely. I thank you for helping me out. The tape is still on Yun's laptop. What shall he do with it?"

"Delete it."

"What?"

"Look, I know you wanna keep the evidence, but it's also Dee Jay that's involved. He swore he'd never tell a soul about the threesome if he was informed of the permanent deletion of the tape… and you have to do it now while you still can. He hasn't made it back in Jamaica yet and he has my cell phone number and everything. Trust me. Delete the tape and we'll pretend that all of this shit never happened."

"I understand. Alright, I'll tell Yun to delete the tape as soon as I return. Once again, I wanna thank you for the advice and the experience. I wish you good luck in college on behalf of the Street Fighters."

"Thanks, Yang." Ibuki gave him a warm and loving embrace that lasted for about five minutes before they parted and got dressed. "I wish you good luck as well… to your family."

"Thanks, Ibuki."

Three days later, back at the restaurant…

Yun just got his laptop to enjoy the threesome tape again, but panicked when he couldn't find it. Yang chuckled as he was sweeping the main lobby with Hoimei and Shaomei.

"Hey, Yang!" Yun started. "Where's the threesome tape?"

"I've been leaving you messages on your laptop in a notepad document telling you to delete it for about three days now." Yang replied casually, keeping his focus on the sweeping.

"Yeah, and I've been ignoring it. I wanted to keep it."

"Well, somehow, I knew you objected to it, so I deleted it for you."

"WHAT?"

"Thank you, Yang." Hoimei replied with a smile. "You're so generous."

"But, that's sacred treasure, man!"

"Sacred treasure is a vase of a deceased loved one's ashes or a new antique vehicle." Yang protested casually. "Not a tape of someone's brother creating a vile act of revenge with a college student and Jamaican musician."

"Oooooh, you're so damn literal! Why did you delete it?"

"Ibuki briefly commanded me to do so… for not only our family's safety, but for Dee Jay's as well. He does have a musical career and having the public, especially his fans, hearing about or seeing this tape would result in his music becoming absolute abominations… for good."

"Well, damn it! I guess that makes sense. How was it, by the way? You never told me."

"Let's just say it was an experience that could help me gain Shaomei's love someday."

"Aww, that was mighty generous of her." Shaomei commented. "Will you remember it forever?"

"I will admit that it'll never leave my head, but as long as we pretend that all of this never happened, all of our lives will be at peace and society won't worry about us."

"Huh!" Yun came in, placing an appreciative hand on his brother's shoulder. "For once, I'll agree with ya. Alright, let's play the world's longest game of pretend and forget about all of this."

"Heh, heh… now you're speaking my language, brother."

Meanwhile, in Sarusuberi…

"Yeah, Dee Jay." Ibuki just replied after the Jamaican asked her if the tape was deleted. She was sitting in her dorm room, studying for an exam as she was writing notes. "Yang just sent me a text message and told me that he deleted the tape for Yun, since he was stubborn about it."

"Whew!" Dee Jay sighed on the other line. "I was so worried, mon. My music career would be history, if they were to hear about it. Thank you so much, Ibuki."

"No problem. Besides, I need my education if I wanna graduate… and my fuckin' ninja training if I wanna live."

"Heh, heh… it's still hard for you, huh, mon?"

"Yeah, it sucks… but hey! I got a life to live and I'm gonna spend it as best as I can."

"There ya go! That's the true spirit of living! Anyway, I have to go now. I've got a new song to make. Hopefully, you'll listen to it someday."

"That will depend on the quality."

"What?"

"Bye!" Ibuki quickly hung up her cell phone and turned it off with a look of humor and red cheeks. "Tee, hee! Personally, I like some of his songs, but most of them suck. Whatever the song is, it better be funky fresh. Anyway, I better get the studying."

And after that, peace was indeed restored to Ibuki's college life, Dee Jay's music career, and Yun and Yang's family. One thing was for certain around all four of them… if people were to ask about a rumor about that tape, they would all give them one honest answer:

_I don't know what you're talking about._

The End


End file.
